Amanda and Olivia A Love Story
by Centon4Eva
Summary: Amanda's harboring a secret. Will she tell Liv, and risk losing her? Or will she break up with Liv, so she doesn't have to tell her her secret. Girl peen, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Here is that story I talked about. Enjoy. I hope I did ok as far as the crime part of the story goes. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. **

**02/14/2013 9:40 PM**

"Wait...wait Liv. We...there...there is something I need to...to tell you before...before we...we take our...our relationship to the next level." I say.

"O...ok." Liv mumbles as she lets go of the buttons on my shirt.

"I...I was born with...with a...a penis." I mumble.

"I know." Liv mumbles as she stars unbuttoning my shirt again.

"What? How?" I ask Liv.

"I felt something poking my thigh when we were making out the other day." Liv says.

"Really?" I ask Liv.

"Yeah." Liv says.

"Wow. I'm...I'm not a man Liv. I was born female..." Before I can finish my sentence, Liv interrupts me.

"It doesn't matter to me. You're a woman. I like women, therefore, I like you." Liv mumbles.

"Ok." I mumble as I lean forward and claim Liv's lips. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant her access. We battle for dominance for a couple of minutes, and Liv wins. She always wins. Liv starts unbuttoning my shirt again, and once she gets it unbuttoned, she removes it and throws it on the ground. Liv quits kissing me long enough to take off my bra and the belt on my jeans. She squeezes me through my jeans and I let out a moan.

"Jesus Christ Liv." I mumble. Liv undoes the button on my jeans, pulls down the zipper, and I lift my hips so she can take my pants off.

"Wow...you're...wow." Liv mumbles as she finishes taking off my pants and boxers. She throws the items onto the floor and crawls over to me. She wraps her right hand around my hard penis, and starts stroking me.

"Ohhh Liv." I moan out.

"Can...can you get me pregnant?" Liv asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Do you have a condom?" Liv asks me as she runs her thumb over the tip of my penis.

"Yes. In...fuck...in my wallet." I say. Liv lets go of my penis, gets off of the bed, grabs the condom out of my wallet, and tosses it to me.

"You're...you're wearing to many clothes." I say. Liv takes off all of her clothes and climbs onto the bed. She lies down next to me, and after I put the condom on, I straddle Liv, bend down, and give her a kiss.

"Are you ok?" I ask Liv.

"Yeah. I'm kind of nervous though. I've...I've never...I've never had anything that big inside of me before." Liv mumbles.

"Seriously?" I ask Liv.

"Yeah." Liv mumbles.

"I'll go slow. If it starts to hurt, let me know, and I'll pull out, ok?" I ask Liv.

"Ok." Liv mumbles as she spreads her legs for me. I slide down her body a bit, and position myself between her legs. **(A.N. I hope that makes sense.) **

"Ready?" I ask Liv. Liv shakes her head yes. I grab the base of my penis, and position the tip at her opening. Liv grabs my hips and pulls me forward and all seven inches of my penis slide into her.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Jesus Christ. That...that was a horrible idea. Ow." Liv mumbles.

"Do...oooo, fuck...do you want me to pull out?" I ask Liv.

"No. I'm...I'm ok. Just...just give me a minute." Liv mumbles. _So...so tight. _

"You need to relax baby. Relax. There you go baby. There you go." I mumble. Liv starts to relax, and the vice like grip on my penis goes away.

"That's better baby. Are you still in pain?" I ask Liv. Liv shakes her head no. A few seconds later...

"Can I move?" I ask Liv. Liv shakes her head yes. I slowly pull out of her, and then push into her again, and the both of us moan.

"Faster." Liv mumbles.

"Are you sure?" I ask Liv. Liv shakes her head yes. I start a steady pace, and a few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, I slowly pull out of Liv, take off the condom, and throw it into the trashcan that's next to the bed.

"Wow. That...that was...wow." Liv mumbles.

"I agree." I mumble as I lay down next to Liv and lay my head down on her chest.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Liv asks me.

"Sure." I mumble.

"Ok. I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a couple of minutes, ok?" Liv asks me.

"Ok." I mumble. Liv gets out of bed and makes her way into the bathroom. I roll onto my right side, pull the sheet and blanket over me, and close my eyes. _Wow. That was absolutely amazing. To think, I was scared to death of telling Liv my secret. I guess Liv knows me better then I thought she did. I'm glad she didn't freak out. I don't know what I would have done if she freaked out. I'm starting to fall in love with Liv. Love? Yeah, love. I love Liv. Wow. I love Liv. I'm going to wait until later to tell her. I mean, we just made love for the first time, and it might be a little to much for her to handle if I was to tell her that I love her. Maybe I should tell her now. No, stupid idea Amanda. Tell her some other time. _

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ I get out of bed, walk over to my pants, pick them up, grab my cell phone out of my front right pocket, drop my pants, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Rollins." I say.

"Amanda, it's Cragen. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything; but we just caught a case. A 19 year old girl was raped and beaten by her girlfriend. She's on her way to Bellevue. Fin, Amaro, and Munch are heading to the crime scene. I want you and Liv to head to the hospital and talk to the girl." Cragen says.

"Ok sir. We're on our way." I say.

"Ok. Bye." Cragen says.

"Bye." I say as I take my phone away from my ear, press end, and set it down next to my jeans.

"Liv!" I yell.

"Yeah." Liv says as she steps out of the bathroom and walks over to me.

"We caught a case. Our 19 year old victim was raped and beaten by her girlfriend. She's on her way to Bellevue. Fin, Amaro, and Munch are heading to the crime scene. Cragen wants you and I to head to the hospital and talk to the victim, ok?" I ask Liv.

"Ok." Liv says.

"What kind of girl rapes and beats her girlfriend on Valentine's day?" I ask Liv.

**A Few Minutes Later...10:45 PM**

Liv and I walk into Bellevue and walk up to the front desk.

"Hello Detectives. Are you two here for the 19 year old rape victim that was just brought in?" Nurse Stephanie asks Liv and I.

"Yes." I say.

"She's in exam room three." Nurse Stephanie says.

"Ok, thanks Steph." I say.

"You're welcome Detective." Stephanie says. Liv and I make our way to exam room three. I knock on the door.

"Come in." Someone yells. I push open the door and step into the room. Liv and I walk over to our rape victim.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Detective Rollins, and this is my partner Detective Benson. Can you tell me what happened to you?" I ask our victim as I take my small notebook and a pen out of my shirt pocket.

"I...I don't...I...we...we went...she...fuck." She takes a deep breath.

"It's ok ma'am. Take as long as you need." Liv says.

"My...my name is Ashley Anderson." Ashley says.

"Ok." I say as I write down her name at the top of the notebook paper.

"My...my girlfriend, Christina Brown, raped me." Ashley says.

"Ok. Can you tell us how it happened?" I ask Ashley.

"Christina and I were making out on her couch. She...she started taking off my shirt, and...and I pulled away from her, and...and told her that I wasn't ready to have sex yet, and...and she got really mad at me and slapped me across the face. She started yelling at me. I...I don't remember what she said though. She slapped me across the face a couple more times, and...and then she...she started unbuttoning my shirt again. I pulled away from her again, and this time, she...she punched me in the left eye, climbed on top of me, removed all of my clothes, and...and...stuck...stuck her...fingers inside of me. It...it hurt really, really, really bad. I...I told her to stop and...and she kept going. She wouldn't stop. I...I...she...she kept going until...until...I...I had an orgasm, and...and then she pulled out of me, hit me three more times, and...and left." Ashley says. She has tears pouring down her face.

"Do you know where she went?" I ask Ashley. While she was talking, I was writing down her story, and Liv was taking pictures of her injuries.

"She...she probably went to get something to eat at the diner across the street from her parents' apartment. She...she likes to go there when she's upset." Ashley says.

"Ok. Thank you Ashley. I'm going to leave my card with you, ok? If you can think of anything else, I want you to call me, ok?" I ask Ashley.

"Ok. Thank you Detective Rollins." Ashley says.

"You're welcome Ashley." I say as I hand Ashley my card. After Liv takes one last picture of Ashley's left eye, we leave Ashley's room and make our way out of the hospital.

"I'm going to call Captain and let him know what's going on." I say.

"Ok." Liv says. A few seconds later...

"Cragen." Cragen says.

"Hey Captain, it's Amanda. Liv and I just got talking to Ashley. We're going to head to the diner across the street from the crime scene. Ashley thinks Christina might be there." I say.

"Ok. Let me know when you arrest her, ok?" Cragen asks me.

"Ok. Bye Captain." I say.

"Bye." Cragen says.

**A Few Minutes Later...11:29 PM**

"Hello ladies. How can I help you?" A waitress asks Liv and I.

"My name is Detective Rollins, and this is my partner Detective Benson. Do you know a Christina Brown?" I ask the waitress.

"Yes, she's my Niece. Is she in some kind of trouble?" The waitress asks me.

"No ma'am. We just want to talk to her." I say.

"Ok. She's sitting right over there." The waitress says as she points to an African American lady that's sitting alone at a booth.

"Thank you ma'am." I say. Liv and I start walking towards our suspect. Before we can reach the table, Christina stands up, and starts running. She runs into the kitchen area, Liv and I hot on her heels. A few seconds later, she throws open the back door of the diner, and runs out into the alley. Liv and I sprint through the door, take a left, and start giving chase again. Roughly a minute later, I tackle her to the ground, and let out a groan. The hard concrete just took a few layers of skin off of my elbow.

"Christina Brown, you are under arrest for the rape and assault of Ashley Anderson. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say, can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be presented to you at the time of questioning. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you?" Liv asks Christina, as she slaps a pair of cuffs on her.

"Get off of me you stupid bitch!" Christina yells.

"I'll take that as a yes." Liv says. Liv and I get off of Christina. The both of us grab an elbow and drag Christina to her feet.

"You ok?" Liv asks me.

"My elbow's on fire; but other than that, I'm fine." I say. Once back out on the street, I glance down at my elbow, and gasp. Blood is pouring down my elbow.

"Oh my god." I mumble.

"What?" Liv asks me. I show Liv my elbow and she lets out a gasp.

"Oh my. Let's get Christina into our car, and then we'll get you a towel for your elbow, ok?" Liv asks me.

"Ok." I say.

Once back at the car, we get Christina situated in the back seat, and after grabbing a clean towel from the trunk of the car, I wrap it around my elbow, and climb into the car and put on my seat belt.

"I'm sorry I ran ma'am." Christina says.

"It's ok. I forgive you." I say. Liv climbs into the car and puts the keys into the ignition.

"I'm sorry I called you a stupid bitch ma'am." Christina says to Liv.

"I forgive you." Liv mumbles.

**A Few Minutes Later...12:02 AM**

Christina lawyered up on the way back to the station.

After getting Christina situated in an interrogation room, Liv and I talk to Cragen, and head down to the morgue. Earlier today, Mel told Liv and I that she was going to be working late tonight, because she has nothing better to do, so that's why I'm going down to the morgue to get bandaged up, instead of going to the hospital.

Liv and I walk into the morgue. Mel is seated at an autopsy table. She's probably doing paper work.

"Hey Mel." Liv and I say in unison. Mel jumps and turns around, so she's facing us.

"Jesus Christ Liv and Amanda. You guys scared me." Mel says.

"Sorry...sorry Mel." I say.

"It's o...oh my god. What happened to your elbow?" Mel asks me as she stands up and makes her way over to me.

"I tackled a suspect, and cut up my elbow pretty bad when I hit the ground." I say.

"You guys caught a case?" Mel asks me.

"Yeah. A young woman was raped and assaulted by her girlfriend." I say.

"Oh god. I hope she's ok." Mel says.

"She will be." I say.

"Can you sit down on the table and take the towel off of your elbow please?" Mel asks me.

"Yeah." I say. After taking the towel off of my elbow, I sit down on the table. Mel grabs a bunch of medical supplies out of a cupboard, washes her hands, places all of the items onto a small, portable table, and walks over to me.

**A Few Minutes Later...12:42 AM**

25 stitches and one large bandage later, my elbow is fixed.

"Thanks for stitching me up Mel." I say.

"You're welcome. The bandage is going to need to be changed at least once a day. No showering for at least 24 hours, and if you experience any pain, you can take some ibuprofen, ok?" Mel asks me.

"Ok. Do...do I need to go on desk duty until I heal?" I ask Mel.

"No. Try to take it easy though, ok?" Mel asks me.

"Ok." I say.

"I want to see you again in two weeks, so I can remove the stitches." Mel says.

"Ok. I'll probably see you before then; but if I don't, then have a good night, and see you in a couple of weeks." I say.

"Ok. Night." Mel says.

"Night." I say as I hop off of the table, hug Mel, and after Liv says good bye to Mel, Liv and I exit the morgue and make our way up to the squad room.

"Hey Liv. Hey Amanda. How's the elbow?" Amaro asks me.

"Sore. Where's Munch and Fin?" I ask Amaro.

"Captain sent them home. Christina's lawyer won't be here until 11:00 AM, so Captain told us to go home and come back later." Amaro says.

"Later? Like how much later?" I ask Amaro.

"He told me to tell you to take tomorrow off, and then he said, never mind, because he knows you, and he knows that the only time you would take time off is if you were on your death bed, so yeah. He wants you and Liv here at 10:00 AM sharp. Ok?" Amaro asks me.

"Ok. See you later today." I say.

"Yeah, see ya." Amaro says.

"Bye Nick." Liv says.

"Bye Liv." Amaro says dreamily. Ever since him and his wife split up, he's been flirting with Liv. _I bet I have a bigger dick than him. His wife probably left him because his dick is small. God, I sound so immature right now. Like a 15 year old boy. Shut up Amanda. _

After Liv and I say good bye to Cragen, we leave the squad room and head down to our car.

"You still want to stay the night?" Liv asks me.

"Yeah." I say angrily.

"What's wrong?" Liv asks me.

"Nothing." I mumble.

"Amanda." Liv says.

"Amaro...Amaro has a crush on you." I say.

"What? No he doesn't." Liv says.

"Yes he does. He flirts with you constantly, and he looks at you all the fucking time. It's driving me nuts." I say.

"Nick does not have a crush on me." Liv says. I roll my eyes, and turn away from Liv.

"Are...are you jealous?" Liv asks me.

"What? No. I'm not jealous. I'm just...fuck...I'm jealous. I'm sorry Liv. I've always been a bit of a jealous lover; but I'm working on it. I promise. I...I promise." I say.

"I'm sorry. Now that I think about it, Nick does flirt with me a lot. Next time he flirts with me, I'll politely shut him down, ok?" Liv asks me. Liv and I have been together for four months. Captain and the rest of the team knows about our relationship. Captain said that as long as we don't bring our relationship issues into work, we can remain partners.

"Ok. I'm sorry I got jealous." I say.

"It's ok. I forgive you." Liv says. I turn around and wrap my arms around Liv. She gives me a kiss, slaps me on the butt, and says...

"Get in. I'm tired."

"Me too. Do you have any Aspirin at your apartment?" I ask Liv.

"Yeah, why?" Liv asks me.

"My elbow is starting to hurt." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later...1:35 AM**

After taking three Aspirin, I strip down to my boxers and wife beater, lie down on the bed, and pull the covers over myself. After Liv takes off her shirt and pants, she pulls the covers back, lies down, and pulls the covers over herself. She rolls over and lays her head on my chest.

"Good night baby." Liv mumbles.

"Good night." I mumble. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. This chapter is a little dumb, sorry. The next chapter will be better. Promise. **

**8:15 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up, reach over to the nightstand with my left hand, and turn the alarm clock off.

"Liv...Liv baby. It's time to wake up." I mumble.

"Mmmm already awake." Liv mumbles.

"Ok. I'm going to get dressed and start on breakfast." I mumble.

"Would you like some clean clothes to wear?" Liv asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Ok." Liv says. Liv gets out of bed and walks over to her walk in closet. She walks into the closet. A few seconds later...

"I don't think I own any men's underwear, so you're gonna have to...oh never mind. I found a pair of men's underwear for you to wear. Weird, I wonder why I have a pair of boxer briefs in my underwear drawer." Liv says as she exits the walk in closet and walks over to the bed.

"Maybe an ex-girlfriend left them here or something." I say.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyways, here are some clothes for you. I'm going to shower and get dressed." Liv says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later...8:45 AM**

It smells good in here. What did you make?" Liv asks me as she walks into the kitchen.

"I made sausage, egg, and cheese bagels, and coffee." I say as I hand Liv a cup of coffee and a bagel.

"Mmmmm, thanks baby." Liv says as she gives me a kiss.

"You're welcome." I say. After Liv and I finish our breakfast, we do the dishes, exit the apartment, and head down to the parking garage, and climb into Liv's unmarked police car.

"What time is it?" Liv asks me.

"It is...9:15." I say. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _I take my phone out of the holder on my hip, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Rollins." I say.

"Amanda, it's Cragen. Christina's lawyer just showed up. Since the both of you were the arresting officers, I need the both of you here right away to talk to Christina, ok?" Cragen asks me.

"Ok Captain. We're on our way now." I say.

"Ok. Bye." Cragen says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up the phone and put it into the holder on my hip.

"How's the elbow?" Liv asks me.

"It hurts. After we talk to our suspect, I'm going to go down to the morgue, and have Mel change the bandage." I say.

"Good idea." Liv says.

**A Few Hours Later...12:15 PM**

It took us a little over two hours; but we finally got Christina to confess to the rape and assault of Ashley. At first, she claimed that the sex was consensual; but after showing her pictures of Ashley's battered face, Christina confessed to raping and assaulting Ashley. She didn't tell us why she did it though; but at least she confessed.

"Nice job ladies." Cragen says.

"Thank you sir. I'm going to go down to the morgue and talk to Mel about changing the bandage on my elbow. I'll be back in a few minutes, ok sir?" I ask Cragen.

"Ok. After your done in the morgue, do your DD5 and then go home. You're on call until midnight tonight, ok?" Cragen asks me.

"Ok. Thank you sir for letting me go home." I say.

"You're welcome. Liv, you can also go home after you finish your DD5." Cragen says to Liv.

"Ok. Thank you sir." Liv says.

"You're welcome. I'll see you ladies on Sunday." Cragen says. He goes to his office.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I say.

"Ok. See you soon." Liv says.

"Ok. Bye." I say.

"Bye." Liv says. After saying good bye to the rest of the squad, I head down to the morgue. I walk into the morgue and head straight for Mel's office. I knock on the door to her office, and a few seconds later...

"Come in!" Mel yells. I open the door, step into the office, and close the door behind me.

"Hey Amanda. What's up?" Mel asks me.

"Would you mind changing the bandage on my elbow for me please? It's kind of hard to do it by myself." I say.

"I don't mind. Take a seat on the couch. I'll be back in a couple of minutes, ok?" Mel asks me.

"Ok." I say. Mel exits the office. I sit down on the couch. A few minutes later...Mel returns to her office. She walks over to the couch and drops to her knees in front of me. After putting on a pair of gloves, she starts tending to me. A couple of minutes later, she's done changing the bandage on my elbow, and after taking off her soiled gloves, she stands up, and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you for changing the bandage." I say.

"You're welcome. What did you and Liv do last night for Valentine's day?" Mel asks me as she picks up the trash on the floor, walks over to the biohazard bin in her office, and throws the stuff into the bin.

"We went to One if By Land, Two if By Sea for dinner. The food was amazing, and after we left the restaurant, we went back to Liv's place, had dessert, and made love." I say.

"Oooooo, sounds romantic. Can I tell you something Amanda?" Mel asks me.

"You know you can, so why do you even bother asking?" I ask Mel.

"Good question. Anyways, a week or so ago, Liv came down to my office to ask me something. She asked me if you and I had engaged in sexual intercourse when we were together, and I said yes, and then she let out a monstrous sigh, sat down on my couch, and started talking about your penis. She kept radding on and on about you being some kind of freak of nature. She finally calmed down after I explained your condition to her. I'm surprised you two are still together given the way she was talking about you." Mel says.

"She...that...she...she called me a freak of nature?" I ask Mel. _What the hell? That doesn't sound like Liv at all. Maybe...maybe Mel is making all of this stuff up because she wants to get back together or something. Or...or Mel is telling the truth, and Liv does think I'm a freak of nature. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Liv thinks I'm a freak of nature. I...fuck! What am I gonna do? Confront Liv? No, that would only make things worse. Or would it? I..._ Mel interrupts my thought process.

"Yeah. She called you a freak of nature." Mel says.

"Oh god. Ah...thanks...thanks for...for...fuck. God damn it. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why...fuck!" I yell as loud as I can. I stand up, exit Mel's office, and run as fast as I can to the elevator.

**A Few Minutes Later...12:49 PM**

After leaving the morgue, I decided to take a walk, to clear my thoughts, so I walked to a coffee shop, bought two cups of coffee, put cream and sugar into the two cups of coffee, and exited the coffee shop, and now, I'm on my way back to the station. _Ok Amanda. This is what you're going to do. You're going to go back to the station, give Liv a cup of coffee, sit down at your desk, and do your DD5. After you're done typing up your DD5, you're going to ask Liv if she wants to come home with you, and if she says yes, you're going to take her home, and you'll confront her there; but if she says no, you're going to ask to talk to her in private, and then you'll confront her. Yes. Good idea Amanda. Good idea. I'm almost 99 percent sure that Mel made up that story about Liv calling me a freak of nature. Liv's to nice to call anyone a bad name. I really hope today doesn't backfire. I love Liv, and I don't want to lose her. _

Once back at the station, I make my way up to the squad room. I walk over to Liv's desk, and set her coffee, and my coffee, down on her desk. She looks up from her work, and smiles at me.

"Hey sweetie. How's the elbow?" Liv asks me.

"Sore. Do you have a minute?" I ask Liv.

"Ah, yeah...why?" Liv asks me.

"I need to talk to you about something." I say.

"Ok. Where..." Before Liv can finish her sentence, I grab her by the left elbow, pull her to her feat, and start walking in the direction of the crib. A couple of minutes later, I throw open the door to the crib, and march over to a bed. I let go of Liv's elbow and sit down on one of the beds. Luckily no one is in here, so no one will hear me yell at her.

"What's going on Amanda? You seem upset." Liv says as she sits down next to me and wraps her right arm around my waist. I pull away from her, stand up, pivot, and sit down on the bed across from the bed that she is sitting on.

"Did...did you...did you talk to Mel the other day...did you talk about me, with Mel the other day?" I ask Liv. My previous plan went down the drain as soon as I stepped on the elevator a couple of minutes ago.

"What? No baby. Why would I talk to Mel about you?" Liv asks me.

"I...I don't know. I'm...fuck...I'm sorry Liv. I just...she...fuck! She...after...after she got done bandaging my elbow, she...she asked me if she could tell me something, and...and I was like..."you know you can, so why do you even bother asking?" and she was like..."good point." and anyways...she told me that you had come down to her office to ask her something, and...and you asked her if she and I had engaged in sexual intercourse while we were together, and she said yes, and then...and then she said that you sat down on her couch and started radding on and on about me being some kind of freak of nature, and you only calmed down after she explained my condition to you." I say angrily.

"First of all, I would never, ever talk to Mel about anything that isn't work related, because I don't even like Mel that much, and second of all, I don't think you're a freak, so why would I call you a freak of nature? Oh, and third of all, I was a little weirded out when I felt something poking my thigh when we were making out last week; but I chalked it up to being your gun or something. When I got home later that night, I started thinking about it some more, and I came to the conclusion that you more than likely were wearing a strap on, or you had a penis, and the more I thought about you having a dick, the more turned on I became, so anyways, I could care less that you have a penis, ok?" Liv asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

"I...I think Mel is trying to break us up." Liv says.

"I...I think so too." I mumble. Liv stands up, pivots, and sits down next to me. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me on the top of the head.

"I...I love you Amanda." Liv mumbles.

"You...you love me?" Liv asks me.

"Yeah. I love you, a lot." Liv says.

"I love you too Liv. We're going to be ok." I say.

"We're gonna be ok." Liv says.

"Would you like to stay the night tonight?" I ask Liv.

"Sure. After we finish our DD5's, we should grab some lunch at the diner across from the station, head to my apartment so I can grab some clothes, and then head to your apartment." Liv says.

"That sounds like a good plan. After we leave your apartment, can we head to the grocery store across the street from your apartment building? I want to make you southern fried chicken and corn bread for dinner tonight." I say.

"Oh god...are you trying to make me fat or something?" Liv asks me jokingly.

"I like women with a little extra meat on there bones." I say. Liv rolls her eyes at me and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry." Liv mumbles.

"For what?" I ask Liv.

"I don't know. I just felt the need to say sorry." Liv says.

"I'm the one that should be saying sorry, so sorry." I say.

"I forgive you. I'm glad we can talk things out so easily, you know?" Liv asks me. Liv and I have always been able to talk it out whenever we're upset at each other.

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad that I didn't start yelling at you in front of everyone in the squad room." I say.

"I'm glad too. I might have broken up with you if you had done that." Liv says.

"Really?" I ask Liv.

"No; but I probably would have been really upset with you if you had started yelling at me in front of everyone." Liv says.

"Love you." I say.

"Love you too." Liv says as she gives me a kiss on the forehead, and then on the lips.

**A Little Over an Hour Later...2:42 PM**

Liv and I walk hand in hand into the grocery store.

"Shall we divide and conquer?" I ask Liv.

"What do you mean?" Liv asks me.

"You go get the butter, cornmeal, and buttermilk, and I'll go get the stuff for the fried chicken." I say.

"Ok. What size container of buttermilk do you need?" Liv asks me.

"I only need a pint size certain of buttermilk." I say.

"Ok. I'll meat you back here in...10 minutes, ok?" Liv asks me.

"Ok." I say. After giving me a kiss on the lips, Liv turns around, grabs a cart, and starts walking in the direction of the dairy section. After grabbing a cart, I start shopping.

I quickly grab everything I need for dinner, and head to the personal hygiene section of the store. I need to buy condoms, shampoo, conditioner, and deodorant. Once in the personal hygiene section, I grab a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of conditioner, two sticks of deodorant, and a box of Trojan Her Pleasure Condoms. After placing the shampoo, conditioner, deodorant and condoms into my basket, I head back to the front of the store. _I think Liv and I need to have a talk about contraception. I don't mind wearing a condom; but it would be nice if I could make love to Liv without having to put on a condom first. There's nothing like feeling a woman...anyways, I better get back to..._ My thought process is interrupted by someone calling my name.

"Amanda! Amanda!" I turn around and frown at the sight of my ex-girlfriend, Michelle Rodriguez, running at me. _Shoot me now!_

"Hey Michelle. How are you doing?" I ask Michelle.

"I'm doing good. How are you doing?" Michelle asks me as she wraps her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her and pat her on the back a couple of times. _Awkward! Liv! Liv! _

"I'm doing good." I say as I let go of Michelle. Unfortunately, she does not let go of me.

"That's good. What brings you to Manhattan? I thought you lived in Queens." Michelle says as she finally lets go of me. **(A.N. I have no idea what borough Liv lives in. Same goes for Amanda.)**

"I'm grocery shopping with my girlfriend." I say.

"Girlfriend?" Michelle asks me.

"Yeah, girlfriend. Her name is Olivia. Anyways, it was nice seeing you. Bye." I say as I grab my cart, and start running. A few seconds later, I arrive at the front of the store, out of breath; but at least I got away from my crazy ex-girlfriend. I broke up with Michelle, because I caught her sniffing my underwear.

"Amanda!" Liv says. I turn around.

"Hey. You ready?" I ask Liv.

"Yeah." Liv says.

After I paid for everything, (If Liv noticed the condoms, she didn't say anything.) we exit the store and make our way to Liv's car.

"Can we take a nap when we get to your place?" Liv asks me. I shake my head yes, and yawn.

**A Few Minutes Later...3:30 PM**

We just got back to my apartment, and after putting putting away the groceries, (I put the condoms in the bottom drawer of my bedside table.) Liv and I head to my bedroom, so we can take a nap. We strip down to our underwear, and climb into bed and pull the covers over us. I roll onto my right side, and snuggle up to Liv. I drape an arm over her stomach, and lay my head on her chest.

"Can I talk to you about something baby?" Liv asks me.

"Sure." I mumble.

"When we were at the store earlier, I called my doctor and scheduled an appointment for tomorrow at 11:30 AM. I was wondering if you would mine coming with me to the doctor's." Liv says.

"Doctor's? Are you ok? Are you sick?" I ask Liv. I try to sit up, so I can look at her; but her arms are holding me in place, so I can't sit up.

"I'm fine baby. I scheduled an appointment with my doctor, because I want to go on the pill, and I kind of need a prescription for the pill." Liv says.

"Jesus...you scared me baby." I mumble.

"I'm sorry." Liv says.

"It's ok. I bought a box of condoms from the store earlier." I say.

"I know. I saw them in the basket. We'll use them until I go on the pill." Liv says.

"Ok. It's funny, when we were at the store earlier, I was thinking about whether or not to bring up the topic of contraception with you. With my previous girlfriends, they were all so...so bitchy every time I brought up the topic of contraception, so I was kind of scared about bringing it up. I'm glad you brought up the topic first." I say.

"Speaking of condoms. What kind did you buy?" Liv asks me.

"Trojan. Her Pleasure." I say.

"You're always thinking about others aren't you?" Liv asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask Liv.

"You bought condoms specifically designed to enhance a womans pleasure during sex." Liv says.

"I like the way they make my dick feel." I mumble as I bury my head further into Liv's neck.

"Is someone embarrassed?" Liv asks me.

"Nooooo." I mumble. Liv starts laughing.

"Meany." I mumble.

"Love you." I mumble.

"Love you too." Liv says. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep.

**A Little Over Two Hours Later...6:16 PM**

I just woke up, and after wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I get out of bed, throw on a pair of pajama pants and a T-Shirt, exit the bedroom, and head to the kitchen. I grab a large bowl out of one of my cupboards, place it on the counter, grab everything I need for the cornbread, and start on making the cornbread. The Fried chicken will only take a few minutes to cook, so I'm going to start on that, after I put the cornbread in the oven. A few minutes later...

"Hey baby. What ya makin?" Liv asks me as she walks into the kitchen.

"Cornbread. After I put it in the oven, I'm going to start on the Fried Chicken and collard greens." I say.

"Mmmm, sounds like we're having southern home cookin for dinner." Liv says.

"Yeah. For dessert, I'm making pecan pie and home made whip cream." I say.

"Wow. Sounds good baby. Do you need help with anything?" Liv asks me.

"Can you make the mashed taters?" I ask Liv.

"Mashed taters? You mean mashed potatoes?" Liv asks me.

"Yeah. Mashed potatoes." I say.

"Ok. Where's the box of instant mashed potatoes?" Liv asks me.

"Ewwww, instant mashed potatoes are disgusting. We're gonna make home made mashed taters. They're pretty easy to make. I'll show you how to make them after I put the cornbread in the oven." I say.

"I like instant mashed taters." Liv says in her best, southern accent.

"Are you mocking me?" I ask Liv.

"Maybe." Liv says.

"Liv." I scold.

"Sorry." Liv says.

"It's ok." I say.

**A Little Over An Hour Later...7:32 PM**

Dinner just got done cooking. After placing all of the food on my kitchen table, I grab a couple of beers out of the fridge, walk back to the table, sit down, hand Liv a beer, and start fixing myself a plate.

"Looks good baby." Liv says.

"Yeah it does. After we're done eating, do you want to watch a movie?" I ask Liv as I scoop some mashed taters onto my plate.

"Sure. After we watch a movie, can we play Call of Duty?" Liv asks me.

"Sure." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later..8:03 PM**

After putting the left over food into the fridge, Liv and I do the dishes, grab a couple of beers out of the fridge, and head to the living room. Liv sits down on the couch, and I walk over to the bookcase that has all of my movies and video games on it.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I ask Liv.

"Can we watch Black Swan?" Liv asks me.

"Sure." I say. Black Swan is a fantastic movie.

"Ok." Liv says.

**A Few Minutes Later...8:45 PM**

"Jesus Christ." I mumble.

"What?" Liv asks me. A lesbian sex scene is currently playing on screen, and my pants are become a little tighter than normal. I try to adjust myself without Liv noticing; but it doesn't work.

"Are...are you...hard?" Liv asks me. I shake my head yes. **(A.N. Like I said. This chapter is really dumb. Sorry.)**

"Do...do you want me to?..." Liv motions to my crotch.

"You...you don't have to if you don't want to. It will go away in a few minutes." I say.

"I want to. I'm not sure if I'm ready to perform oral on you; but I can give you a hand job if you want." Liv says.

"Ah...why...the...the movie will be over in an hour, so why...why don't we just wait until then...ok?" I ask Liv.

"Ok." Liv says as she gives me a kiss on the lips and goes back to watching the movie.

As soon as the movie comes to end, Liv turns off the TV, and straddles me. She kisses me on the lips. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant her access. We battle for dominance for a few seconds, and Liv eventually wins, she always wins. After kissing me for a couple of minutes, Liv pulls away from me, takes off my shirt and bra, and starts kissing me again.

"You're getting hard." Liv mumbles against my lips.

"Mmmhmm." I mumble as I start kissing Liv again. A few seconds later, Liv pulls away from me, and gets off of me. She grabs me by the hand and helps me stand up. She gives me a kiss on the lips, cheek, neck, and then she bends down a bit and takes my right nipple into her mouth.

"Oh Liv." I moan out. Liv starts rubbing me through my pants and I let out a moan.

"Bed...bedroom." I moan out.

"K." Liv mumbles. After taking off my pajama pants and boxer briefs, I help Liv out of her clothes, grab her by the hand, and drag her to my bedroom. Once in the bedroom, I push her onto the bed, and lie down next to her. I give her a kiss on the lips, cheek, and then on the neck. I bite down on her pulse point, and she lets out a moan.

"Amanda." Liv mumbles.

"Yeah baby." I say.

"I...I need you in me." Liv says.

"Patience baby. Patience." I mumble. I kiss my way down to her left breast, and take her olive colored nipple into my mouth. After spending roughly two minutes playing with Liv's nipple, I crawl between Liv's legs, bend down, and run my tongue through her slick folds.

"Jesus Christ Manda." Liv says.

"You like that?" I ask Liv.

"Ah-hah." Liv mumbles. I part her slick folds with my fingers, and then I lick from the bottom of her pussy all the way to the top. I take her swollen clit into my mouth, and plunge two fingers into her tight opening.

"Amanda!" Liv screams. Her insides clamp down on my fingers and a gush of wetness floods my mouth. _Oh my god. Did...did Liv just cum? Wow, that didn't take very long at all. Wow. _Liv grabs my hair and pulls me away from her pussy.

"No...no more." Liv moans. After Liv recuperates, I pull my fingers out of her, and put them in my mouth.

"Mmmmm, you taste so good baby." I say.

"Thanks...I think. Can...can I...can I ride you?" Liv asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Lay down." Liv says. I move to the head of the bed, and lay down on my back. After Liv takes a deep breath, she reaches over to the bed side table, opens the bottom drawer, grabs a condom, closes the bottom drawer, opens the condom, slips it onto my hard dick, straddles me, grabs the base of my dick, and positions the tip at her opening.

"Ready?" Liv asks me. I shake my head yes. Liv takes a deep breath and slowly sinks down on my dick.

"Oh fuck." I mumble as I buck my hips and let out a moan.

"Fuck...Jesus Christ Amanda. Give me a minute would ya?" Liv asks me.

"Sorry. I...I didn't mean to." I say.

"Mmm sorry." Liv says.

"For what?" I ask Liv.

"For...oooo...for...fuck...for snapping at you." Liv says.

"It's ok. I forgive you." I say. A few seconds later...

"I'm ready now." Liv says.

"Ok." I say. Liv lifts up until just the tip of my dick remains in her, and then she sinks back down, and the both of us moan.

"Your...your so god damn tight baby." I moan out.

"So...so big. So full." Liv says. Liv and I start a steady pace. Every time she lifts up, I buck my hips, which causes the both of us to moan at the same time. A few minutes later...

"I'm...I'm close. So damn close." Liv says.

"Me...me too baby. So close." I say. A couple of minutes later...

"Oh...oh fuck. Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck. Liv!" I yell as I shoot my load into the condom. A few seconds later, Liv cums, screaming my name. After recuperating, Liv rolls off of me and I let out a groan as my spent dick slips out of Liv's tight heat.

"Shit...that...was...fuck." I mumble.

"Agreed." Liv says. Liv grabs a tissue from the tissue box on my nightstand, takes the condom off of me, wraps it up in the tissue, and throws the wad into the trashcan that's next to my bed.

"Tired." I mumble.

"Me too." Liv says as she lies down, and places her head on my chest.

"Sleep." I say.

"Good idea. I'm going to go get ready for bed. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Liv says.

"K." I mumble. Liv gets out of bed, and exits the bedroom. _Where's she going? Hmmm, she probably went to go get her bag or something. I should really get up and put on my boxer briefs. To tired._ A couple of minutes later, I get out of bed, walk over to my dresser, open the top drawer, grab a pair of boxer briefs, put them on, and then lie back down on the bed. A few minutes later...Liv lies down next to me and places her head on my chest.

"Good night baby. Love you." Liv says as she pulls the covers over us.

"Love you too. Good night." I say. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep.

**Dumb chapter. The next one will be better. Stupid Mel for trying to break them up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**02/16/2013 9:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up, reach over to the nightstand, and turn the alarm clock off. I stretch, get out of bed, and head into the bathroom. I'm going to let Liv sleep for a little while longer. We don't have to be at her doctor's appointment until 11:30.

After taking off my boxer briefs, I throw them into the dirty clothes hamper, take the bandage off of my elbow, throw it into the trash, walk over to the shower, turn the water on, and once it gets hot enough, I step into the shower, and start cleaning off. A few minutes later...I am done showering, and after turning the water off, I get out of the shower, dry off, exit the bathroom, and make my way over to my dresser. _Should I put a bandage on my elbow? Or leave it uncovered? I think I'll leave it uncovered. If it starts to hurt, I'll cover it up. _After grabbing a pair of jeans, a dress shirt, boxer briefs, a bra, and a pair of socks out of my dresser, I get dressed, put on a pair of tennis shoes and a belt that has my holster on it, and walk over to the bed.

"Liv baby. It's time to wake up." I say as I start to gently shake Liv.

"Five more minutes." Liv mumbles. She rolls away from me, grabs my pillow, and pulls it to her chest.

"If you get up, I'll take you to I-Hop for breakfast." I say.

"Pancakes." Liv says.

"Pancakes." I say. Liv shoots out of bed, grabs her bag that she brought into my bedroom last night, and runs into the bathroom. She shuts the door and then locks it. A few minutes later, she exits the bathroom. She's dressed in a pair of black jeans, a blue button up shirt, and a pair of blue tennis shoes. She has her off duty weapon in a holster on her hip and her badge is attached to her belt. Liv and I both carry weapon's when we're off duty, and we also carry our badges with us. When you're a cop, you're a cop 24/7, 365.

"You ready to go?" Liv asks me.

"Almost." I say. After putting my off duty weapon into the holster on my belt, I grab my badge, attach it to my belt, grab my cell phone, wallet, and keys, and place the items into my pants pockets.

"Now I'm ready." I say.

"Ok. Do you want to take your car? Or mine?" Liv asks me.

"Yours." I say.

"Ok." Liv says.

**A Few Minutes Later...10:15 AM**

Liv and I walk hand-in-hand into I-Hop. We sit down at a table towards the front of the restaurant. Both of us are facing the door.

"Good morning Detectives. How you doing?" The waitress asks Liv and I as she sets our menus down on the table. I look at her name tag, and smile. Her name is Amanda.

"How'd you know that Liv and I are Detectives?" I ask Amanda.

"I spotted the guns on your hips and the badges on your belts." Amanda says.

"Ah...anyways...can I get a cup of coffee and a glass of water please?" I ask Amanda.

"Sure, and for you?" Amanda asks Liv.

"I'll also have a cup of coffee and a glass of water, thanks." Liv says.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few seconds with your drinks." Amanda says.

"Ok, thank you Amanda." I say.

"You're welcome Detective." Amanda says flirtatiously. After winking at me, Amanda turns around, and walks away. I already know what I'm going to eat, so I don't have to look at the menu.

"What are you going to get to eat?" Liv asks me.

"I'm going to get the Chicken and Waffles." I say.

"You always get Chicken and Waffles." Liv says.

"I know." I say as I give Liv a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." I say.

"Love you too." Liv says.

"What are you going to get to eat?" I ask Liv.

"I'm going to get a stack of chocolate chocolate chip pancakes and a side order of scrambled eggs and sausage." Liv says.

"That sounds good." I say. A few seconds later, Amanda returns to the table and sets our drinks down in front of us.

"Here you go ladies. Do you know what you want to eat yet?" Amanda asks Liv and I.

"Can I get the chicken and waffles please?" I ask Amanda.

"Sure. What kind of dipping sauce do you want for the chicken?" Amanda asks me.

"Ranch please." I say.

"Ok. What would you like to eat ma'am?" Amanda asks Liv.

"Can I get a stack of chocolate chocolate chip pancakes and a side order of scrambled eggs and sausage please?" Liv asks Amanda.

"Sure. Would you like anything else to eat or drink?" Amanda asks Liv and I.

"No thanks." I say.

"No thank you." Liv says.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes with your food." Amanda says as she picks up our menus, turns around, and walks away. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Please don't be work. Please don't be work. Please don't be work." I mumble. I take my phone out of my pocket, look at the screen, frown, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Rollins." I say. It's work.

"Hey Amanda. It's Cragen. Don't worry, I'm not calling you into work. I just wanted to let you know that...that Christina...Christina Brown was found dead in her cell at Rikers an hour or so ago. She was beat to death by her cell mate." Cragen says.

"Oh Jesus. Wow. Ah...shit...thanks...thanks for calling me sir. I...I gotta go. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Bye." I say.

"You're welcome, and bye." Cragen says. I take the phone away from my ear, press end, and put my phone back into my pocket.

"Did we catch a case?" Liv asks me.

"Ah...no. Cragen called me to let me know that Christina Brown was found dead in her cell at Rikers an hour or so ago. She was beat to death by her cell mate." I say.

"Jesus Christ. Wow." Liv says.

"Ah-hah." I mumble.

"If there is a god, may he have mercy on her soul." Liv says.

"I don't believe in god." I say.

"I don't either; but if there is one, may he have mercy on her soul." Liv says.

"Amen." I say.

"Amen." I say again.

**A Little Over An Hour Later...11:30 AM**

"Olivia Benson!" Someone yells.

"That's me!" Liv yells as she stands up and makes her way over to the male nurse.

"Are you coming?" Liv asks me.

"Ah...yeah." I say. I get up and make my way over to Liv. She interlaces our hands, and I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You two make a cute couple. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you two been together?" The nurse asks Liv and I.

"We've been together for four months." I say.

"That's cool. Anyways, follow me please." He says. Liv and I follow him to an exam room. He opens the door and the three of us walk into the room.

"Please take a seat on the exam table." He says.

"Ok." Liv says. She sits down on the exam table. I sit down in a chair that's next to the exam table.

"I'm going to take your vitals, ok?" The nurse asks Liv.

"Ok." Liv says. The nurse quickly takes Liv's vitals and leaves the room. A few minutes later, there is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Liv yells. The door opens, and a middle aged woman wearing green scrubs steps into the room.

"Good morning Liv. How are you doing?" The woman asks Liv.

"I'm doing good Alysse. How are you?" Liv asks Alysse. _Alysse. I like that name. _

"I'm doing good. What brings you in today?" Alysse asks Liv.

"I need a prescription for birth control." Liv says.

"Ah...ok. I'm sorry Liv; but I thought you were gay." Alysse says.

"She is gay. I have a penis and testicles. Fully functioning testicles." I say.

"Oh...ok. You...I see. Ok then. Um...I'm going to run a couple of tests, and then I'll determine whether or not the pill is the right form of contraception for you, ok?" Alysse asks Liv.

"Ok." Liv says.

Roughly an hour later, the tests come back negative. Liv isn't pregnant, (Thank god.) she doesn't have diabetes, and her thyroid and hormone levels are all normal.

"I think the best option for you is the Depo-Provera shot. It's a shot that prevents pregnancy." Alysse says.

"Ok. How often do I have to take the shot?" Liv asks Alysse.

"Every 12 weeks." Alysse says.

"Ok. Let's do it." Liv says.

"Ok. I'm going to go get a list of side effects and the shot from my medicine room. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Ok?" Alysse asks Liv and I.

"Ok." Liv and I say in unison. Alysse leaves the room.

A few minutes later...Alysse returns to the room.

"Alright Detective. Are you ready for your shot?" Alysse asks Liv.

"Yes." Liv says.

"Ok. I need you to stand up, pull down your pants and underwear, and bend over to the side of the exam table...please." Alysse says.

"Seriously?" Liv asks Alysse.

"Seriously." Alysse says.

"Ok." Liv says. Liv gets off of the exam table. After pulling her pants down, she turns around and bends over the side of the exam table.

"You ready?" Alysse asks Liv.

"Ah-hah." Liv says. After swabbing a small area on Liv's left butt cheek with an alcohol pad, Alysse takes the cap off of the needle, and stabs Liv's butt with the needle.

"Owww...fuck that hurt." Liv mumbles.

"Sorry Liv." Alysse says. She injects the medicine into Liv, and then pulls the needle out of Liv's butt.

"You can pull up your pants now." Alysse says.

"Ok." Liv says.

"Here is a list of possible side effects. I want to see you again in exactly 12 weeks. Ok?" Alysse asks Liv.

"Ok." Liv says as she takes a piece of paper from Alysse's outstretched hand, sets it down on the exam table, pulls up her underwear and pants, buttons up her pants, pulls up her zipper, and redoes her belt.

"Bye guys. Have a good day." Alysse says.

"You to ma'am." I say.

"Bye Alysse." Liv says. Alysse leaves the room. After giving me a kiss on the lips, Liv interlaces our hands.

"That...that fucking hurt." Liv says.

"Ohhhh poor baby. Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" I ask Liv. Liv rolls her eyes at me and swats me on the butt.

"Love you." I say.

"Love you too." Liv says. After Liv grabs the piece of paper off of the exam table, we exit the exam room, and make our way to the front of the office.

"Hello ladies. Do you need to schedule another appointment?" The receptionist asks Liv and I.

"Yes. For exactly 12 weeks from now." Liv says.

"Ok. 12 weeks from now puts us at...May 11th. What time of the day works best for you?" The receptionist asks Liv.

"Anytime after 9:00 works for me." Liv says.

"Ok. Is 12:30 ok?" The receptionist asks Liv.

"12:30 is ok with me." Liv says.

"Ok Ms. Benson. We'll see you again in 12 weeks." The receptionist says.

"Ok. Thank you ma'am." Liv says.

"You're welcome. Have a good day Detectives." The receptionist says.

"You too ma'am." Liv and I say in unison.

**A Little Less Than An Hour Later...1:40 PM**

Due to rush hour, it took us roughly an hour to get back to my apartment.

"What do you want to do?" Liv asks me.

"Do you want to play call of duty?" I ask Liv.

"Sure. After we're done playing, can we head to my apartment, so I can get some fresh clothes for work tomorrow?" Liv asks me.

"What makes you think I want you to stay the night tonight?" I ask Liv jokingly.

"I...I just assumed that you would want me to stay the night tonight. I mean..." Before Liv can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"I was kidding baby. Relax. You're welcome to stay here any time you want." I say.

"And...and you're welcome to stay at my home any time you want." Liv says.

"Ok. Let's play. Whoever loses the first round, buys dinner." I say.

"Ok." Liv says.

**Roughly Two Hours Later...3:45 PM**

"I win! I win! I win! I win! I win!" Liv yells. I won the first, second, third, and forth rounds. Liv won the other 16.

"Cheater." I say. Liv rolls her eyes at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Instead of you staying here, can I stay at your place? It's closer to work." I say.

"Sure." Liv says.

"Ok. I'm going to go pack a bag. I'll be back in a few minutes." I say.

"K." Liv says. After giving Liv a kiss on the lips, I get off of the couch, and make my way into my bedroom. I pack a duffel bag full of work clothes, grab my service weapon and handcuffs, toss the items into the duffel bag, grab the box or condoms out of the bottom drawer of the bedside table, toss them into the bag, zip up the duffel bag, and exit the bedroom. I make my way to the living room.

"You ready?" I ask Liv.

"Yup." Liv says.

**A Little Less Than an Hour Later...4:52 PM**

Liv and I just got back to her apartment, and after throwing my duffel bag into Liv's room, I exit Liv's room, and make my way to the living room.

"Are you hungry?" Liv asks me.

"Starving." I say.

"Do you want to order some Chinese take out?" Liv asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Ok. I'll order while you pick out something to watch on TV." Liv says.

"Ok." I say. I sit down next to Liv, pick up the remote, and turn the TV on. I turn the channel to ESPN. A Knicks game is about to start.

"Do you mind watching the Knicks game?" I ask Liv.

"I don't mind. Who are they playing?" Liv asks me.

"They're playing the Atlanta Hawks." I say.

"Hi...my name is Olivia Benson. I would like to place an order for delivery." Liv says to the person that's on the phone with her. I turn the volume down to 12, take off my shoes and socks, and put my feet on the coffee table. Liv shoots me a glare, and I remove my feet from the table and place them on the floor.

"Yes...I would like two orders of chicken with pan fried noodles, an order of crab puffs, and an order of shrimp egg rolls please." Liv says to the guy on the phone.

"Yes...the address is 1983 West 98th Street. Apartment 298." Liv says.

"Ok...yes...ah-hah...ok...what's the total?" Liv asks the guy on the phone.

"Ok. Thank you sir. Have a good...ass hole." Liv says as she takes the phone away from her ear, presses end, and sets the phone down on her lap.

"Whose an ass hole?" I ask Liv.

"The guy at the Chinese restaurant. I was going to tell him to have a good night; but he hung up on me." Liv says.

"What a douche bag." I say.

"I know hah." Liv says.

**A Little Over an Hour Later...6:02 PM**

"Where the hell is our food?" I ask Liv. The second half of the game just started. I'm hungry, and cranky. I get kind of cranky when my blood sugar is low.

"I have no idea baby. I should..." Before Liv can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"I'm going to call them." I say.

"Are you ok baby?" Liv asks me.

"No. I'm sorry. I just...I get kind of cranky when my blood sugar is low. I'll be ok after I eat something." I say. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Finally!" I yell. I grab the money that Liv got out of her wallet earlier, stand up, and make my way over to the door. I look through the peephole.

"Who is it?" Liv asks me.

"It's the delivery boy." I say as I open the door.

"Hello ma'am. I'm sorry I'm late. We got really, really, really busy after you called earlier, so it took our cooks a while to cook your food. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Your dinner is on us." The boy says.

"Really?" I ask the boy.

"Yes ma'am." The boy says as he hands me a bag of food. I hand him a ten dollar bill.

"I can't accept this ma'am." The boy says.

"Yes you can." I say.

"Thank you ma'am. Have a good night." The boy says.

"You too sir." I say. The boy shoots me a smile, turns to his left, and starts walking in the direction of the elevator. I shut the door and walk over to the couch.

"Did you remember to tip him?" Liv asks me.

"Yes baby. Dinner was free; but I gave him a ten dollar tip." I say as I hand Liv the bag of food. She opens the bag and starts taking the food containers out of the bag.

"Free? Why was it free?" Liv asks me.

"He said that they got really busy after you called earlier, so it took there cooks a while to cook our food, and then he said sorry for the inconvenience and that dinner was on them." I say.

"Ah. That's sweet of them to give us dinner for free." Liv says.

"Yeah it is." I say. I hand Liv her money and sit down on the couch. I grab a container of chicken with pan fried noodles, pick up a fork, open the container, and start eating.

"I'm gonna grab another beer. You want one?" Liv asks me.

"Yes please." I say. Liv gets off of the couch, and heads to the kitchen. She returns a few seconds later with a beer in each hand. She hands me one, and sits down.

**A Little Less Than an Hour Later...6:45 PM**

The game just ended. The Atlanta Hawks beat the Knicks 98-82.

"That was a good game." Liv says.

"Yeah it was." I say. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Is that mine? Or yours?" Liv asks me.

"Mine." I say. I take my phone out of the holder on my hip, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Rollins." I say.

"Amanda, it's Cragen. I know you and Liv aren't scheduled to work until tomorrow; but I need you two tonight. Roughly an hour ago, a nine year old girl was kidnapped on her way home from her friends house. I need you and Liv to talk to the girl's parents. There address is 198 West 4th street. Apartment 983." Cragen says.

"Ok. We'll head over there now." I say.

"Ok. Remember to keep me updated." Cragen says.

"Yes sir. Bye." I say.

"Bye." Cragen says. I hang up my phone and place it into the holder on my hip.

"We caught a case baby." I say to Liv.

"Ok. Let's go grab our service weapons and cuffs and leave." Liv says.

**A.N. Will our favorite detectives find the missing girl? You'll have to wait and see. **


	4. Chapter 4

I need some help please. I'm stuck and I need ideas. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Few Minutes Later...7:30 PM**

"Has Captain Cragen texted you back yet?" Liv asks me.

"Ah...yes. He says that the parent's names are Eddie and Alexandra Hamilton." I say.

"Ok." Liv says. A few minutes later, Liv and I pull up in front of Eddie and Alexandra's house. Liv parks the car and after undoing my seatbelt, I get out of the car and shut the car door. Liv gets out of the car, and the both of us make our way up to the front door of the house.

"Good evening Detectives. Can I have your badge numbers please?" Officer Hernandez asks Liv and I.

"44015." Liv says.

"44987." I say.

"Ok. Thank you Detectives." Officer Hernandez says. He opens the door for Liv and I and the two of us step into the house and walk into the living room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton. My name is Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Rollins. Can you tell us what happened please?" Liv asks Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton.

"Our...our daughter Elizabeth was kidnapped on her way home from her friend's house." Mrs. Hamilton says.

"Ok. Can you tell me what kind of clothing she is wearing?" Liv asks Mrs. Hamilton as she takes a small notepad and a pen out of her shirt pocket. I do the same.

"She's...she's wearing a green and white stripped shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of orange sneakers." Mrs. Hamilton says.

"Ok. Where does her friend live?" I ask Mrs. Hamilton.

"She...she lives four...four houses down from...from us." Mrs. Hamilton says.

"Ok. Do you have a recent picture we could borrow? It'll help us identify your daughter when we find her." Liv says.

"Ah...yes. There's...there's something you should know about my daughter." Mrs. Hamilton says as she gets off of the couch and walks over to the mantle. There are several pictures of various people on the mantle.

"Ok. What is it?" I ask Mrs. Hamilton.

"Elizabeth...Elizabeth was born inter-sex." Mrs. Hamilton says.

"Ok." I say.

"If...if the kidnapper...he...he might...what...what if he kills her, because she's different than other...other girls. Oh god. I...I don't know what I would do. Please...please find my baby. Please!" Mrs. Hamilton yells. Mr. Hamilton wraps his arms around his wife and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's going to be ok Alice. It's going to be ok. Our daughter is going to be ok. These two ladies are two of the best Detectives in the state of New York. They're going to find our daughter. They're going to find our daughter." Mr. Hamilton says to Alice.

"O...ok. Here...here is a picture...of...of her." Alice says. Liv walks over to Alice and takes the picture from Alice's outstretched hand.

"Thank you ma'am. I'm going to give you my card, ok? If you can think of anything else, or if you just need someone to talk too, call me, ok?" Liv asks Alice.

"Ok." Alice mumbles. Liv hands her card to Alice.

"We're going to find your daughter ma'am. I promise." I say.

"Thank...thank you Detective Rollins." Alice says.

"You're welcome ma'am." I say. Liv and I exit the house, and make our way over to Nick, Munch, and Fin. The three of them are standing in front of Elizabeth's friends house.

"Hey guys. What did the parents have to say?" Munch asks Liv and I.

"Not much. Our victims name is Elizabeth. She's wearing a green and white stripped shirt, blue jeans, and orange sneakers. She was born inter-sex, and her mother Alice is afraid that the kidnapper will harm Elizabeth once he finds out that she was born inter-sex." I say.

"Inter-sex? What does that mean?" Amaro asks me.

"It means that she was born with a penis and testicles." I say.

"Hmm, that's weird. I've never heard of a girl being born with a penis and testicles. Usually..." Before Amaro can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"It happens Nick. It happens all the time. An estimated 1 in 2,000 children born each year are neither boy nor girl - they are inter-sex, part of a group of about 60 conditions that fall under the diagnosis of disorders of sexual development (DSD)." I say angrily.

"Ok. I'm sorry Amanda. I didn't know." Amaro says.

"Of course you didn't know. I'm sorry for snapping at you." I mumble.

"It's ok." Amaro says.

"Detectives...a couple of uniformed officers just found the body of a young girl roughly a block away from here." A uniformed officer says to Liv, Munch, Fin, Amaro, and I.

"Oh god." I mumble. Fin, Munch, Amaro, Liv and I follow the uniformed officer to a small warehouse. The six of us make our way into the warehouse. We make our way into a small room. In the middle of the room is the body of a small girl. She's laying in a pool of blood, and she's naked from the waist down. I make my way over to the body.

"Oh god. I...fuck. I...I think I'm going to be sick." I mumble. I put my hand over my mouth, turn around, run a few feet, drop to my knees, and empty the contents of my stomach all over the floor. Elizabeth's penis and testicles are hacked to pieces.

"Amanda...Amanda honey. Come on baby girl, let's get you out of here, and back to the station, ok?" Liv asks me. I shake my head ok. After wiping the vomit from my mouth, I slowly stand up and Liv wraps her right arm around me and leads me out of the warehouse. Once outside, I drop to my knees and start throwing up again. Liv drops to a knee next to me, and starts rubbing my back.

"I...I don't know what's wrong with me. I've...I've never thrown up at a crime scene before." I mumble.

"I think you relate to our victim, and you see yourself in her, and that's why you got sick when you saw her mutilated body." Liv says. **(A.N. I hope that makes sense. Amanda, who is inter-sex, saw a girl who is inter-sex, mutilated on the floor in a dirty warehouse, and she got sick. I hope that makes sense.) **

"Yeah...yeah." I mumble.

"Are you ok detective?" A uniformed officer asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Can you give Liv and I a ride back to our car please?" I ask the uniformed officer.

"Sure." The uniformed officer says.

**A Few Minutes Later...8:23 PM**

Liv and I walk into the station, and over to our desks.

"I...I'm going to go...go tell Captain that...that I can't...I can't work this case." I say to Liv.

"Ok." Liv mumbles. I make my way over to his office, and I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Captain yells. I open the door and step into the room. I close the door behind me.

"Detective Rollins. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be talking to our victims parents?" Captain Cragen asks me.

"I...I...I need to...she...she's dead Captain. Dead. Her...there...there was so much blood, and I..." All the tears I've been holding in, start falling.

"Amanda...what's wrong? Who's dead? Did something happen to Liv?" Captain Cragen asks me. I shake my head no.

"Elizabeth...Elizabeth is dead. She...the...the perp...the perp cut off her pe...penis and...and testicles. He...it...it was awful Captain. I...I need to be taken off the case...please." I say.

"I...I don't know what to say right now. I guess you can work on cold cases while the others work on this case. Amanda...is there a reason this case affected you so much?" Captain Cragen asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Elizabeth was born inter-sex. I was also born inter-sex." I say.

"O...ok. I'm not punishing you or anything; but I want you to take the rest of the night, and tomorrow off, ok?" Captain Cragen asks me.

"Ok. I'm sorry Captain. I've never gotten so emotional during a case before. I'm sorry sir." I say.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'll see you in a couple of days. Have a good night." Captain Cragen says.

"I will sir. Thank you." I mumble.

"You're welcome Amanda." Captain says. I exit Captain Cragen's office and make my way over to Liv.

"I...I talked to Captain. He told me that I could work on cold cases while you guys worked on this case. He...he also told me to take the rest of the night, and tomorrow off." I say.

"Ok. If you want, you can stay at my place tonight and tomorrow night, so you don't have to drive to Queens." Liv says.

"O...ok. I'll...I'll see you later." I mumble.

"Ok. It's going to be ok Amanda. We're going to catch her killer, ok?" Liv asks me.

"K." I mumble. Liv gives me a kiss. I wrap my arms around her and deepen the kiss. A few seconds later, Liv pulls away from me, pecks me on the lips one more time, and lets go of me.

**A Few Minutes Later...9:09 PM**

After stripping down to my boxers, I lay down on the left side of Liv's bed, and pull the covers over me. Good night everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Few Hours Later...3:09 AM**

I awaken to the feeling of someone crawling into bed next to me. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up, turn the bedside lamp on, and look to my left.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry I woke you up. Are you ok?" Liv asks me. I shake my head no.

"What's wrong?" Liv asks me.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be working on the case?" I ask Liv.

"Captain told me to come check on you, so here I am." Liv says.

"I'm fine Liv. Go back to work." I say angrily.

"Ok. I'm going to pretend that you didn't just yell at me, and leave. I love you Amanda. Call me if you need anything, ok?" Liv asks me.

"Ok." I mumble. After Liv gives me a kiss on the forehead, she leaves the room. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Stupid Liv. Now I can't go back to sleep. Fuck! _I throw the covers off of me and get out of bed. I make my way to the bathroom, and after taking off my boxers, I turn the shower on, and once the water is hot, I step into the shower and start cleaning off. I wrap my hand around my semi-hard cock, and start stroking myself. _Damn it Amanda. You told yourself you weren't going to do this anymore. Masturbating while angry leads to rashes on your penis. Rashes on your penis leads to itching. Itching leads to scratching...so forth and so on. If you're going to masturbate, do it gently. _I stop stroking myself, pick up a bottle of soap, squirt some into my right hand, set the bottle down, and start stroking myself again. Thoughts of Liv start running through my head. Liv on here knees with my cock in her mouth. Liv riding me. A few minutes later, I cum, screaming Liv's name. I start pounding on he wall of the shower with my left fist and I let out a yelp as I feel a bone in my left hand crack.

"Ohhhh fuck. Oh god. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck!" I yell as loud as I can. My hand is pounding and I let out a groan. I turn the water off in the shower, get out of the shower, dry off using my right hand, and exit the bathroom. I quickly put on some clothes, and grab my cell phone. I press down on the home button. It beeps, and I say...

"Call Liv." I mumble.

"Calling Liv mobile." Siri says. I put the phone to my ear. A few seconds later...

"Benson." Liv says.

"Liv, it's Amanda. I'm...I'm just calling to tell you that I'm going to go to the hospital to get my hand checked out. While...while I was in the shower, I hit the shower wall a few times, and I felt a bone in my hand crack, and I think my hand is broken." I say.

"Jesus Amanda. Are you ok? Are you in pain? Do you want me to come get you?" Liv asks me.

"I'm...I'm in a great deal of pain, and no, I don't want you to come get me. I'll be fine. I'll see you soon, ok?" I ask Liv.

"O...ok. Call me when you get done at the hospital, ok?" Liv asks me.

"Ok. I...I love you Liv. I'm...I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I'm just...I'm trying to work through some things right now...you know?" I ask Liv.

"Yeah, I know. Everything is going to be ok baby...I promise. We're going to catch her killer, and put him behind bars for the rest of his life." Liv says.

"You're...you're right. I'll call you later...love you, bye." I say.

"I love you too, bye." Liv says. After hanging up my phone, I put it into my pocket, grab my wallet, and keys, and exit the apartment.

**Two Hours Later...5:45 AM**

"The X-Rays came back negative. There are no broken bones in your left hand." Dr. Mathers says.

"O...ok. What now?" I ask Dr. Mathers.

"Now...we wrap your hand with an ace bandage and after I'm done doing that, you can go. Oh, and what do you do for a living?" Dr. Mathers asks me.

"I'm an Detective for the Manhattan SVU." I say.

"Ok. I want you on desk duty until you hand heals, ok?" Dr. Mathers asks me.

"Ok." I say. _There is no way in hell I'm going on desk duty until my hand heals. Fuck desk duty. My hand isn't broken, so why should I go on desk duty?_

**A Little Over An Hour Later...7:09 AM**

_After I left the hospital, I made my way back to Liv's apartment, changed into my work clothes, grabbed my gun, cuffs, and badge, and made my way to a Starbucks. I bought Fin, Munch, Captain, Liv, Amaro, and myself a cup of coffee, and then I went to a Krispy Kreme's, bought a dozen donuts, left Krispy Kreme's, and headed to the precinct._

The first thing I notice when I walk into the bullpen, is that there isn't anyone in the bullpen. After placing the donuts and the coffee on my desk, I make my way to Captain Cragens office. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Captain yells. I open the door, and five heads turn to look at me.

"Ah...hey. I just wanted to let you know that I'm back. I don't need today off, so yeah. I'm going to go work on the cold cases that are piled up on my desk. Oh, and I bought you guys some coffee and donuts. Come to my desk if you want breakfast. Bye." I say as I exit the office and make my way over to my desk. After taking off my jacket, I place it on the back of the chair, and sit down. I grab a file, open it, and start reading. A few minutes later...the door to Captain Cragens office opens, and out walks Liv, Amaro, Munch, Fin, and Captain Cragen. They make there way over to my desk.

"Hey babe. What did the doctor have to say about your hand?" Liv asks me.

"He says that nothings broken." I say.

"That's good." Liv says as she gives me a kiss on the top of the head.

"What happened to your hand?" Amaro asks me.

"I punched the wall a couple of times and I felt a bone crack. I went to the hospital, and the ER Doctor took an X-Ray of my hand and the X-Rays came back negative. Nothings broken." I say.

"That's good. Listen Amanda...I want you to know that the four of us are working really hard on this case. We're going to catch Elizabeth's killer, ok?" Fin asks me.

"Ok. Can I talk to him...when you do find him?" I ask Fin.

"Absolutely not Amanda. You..." Before Captain Cragen can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Ok...it was worth a shot." I mumble.

"Let me know if you find anything on the cold cases...ok?" Captain Cragen asks me.

"K." I say.

**Several Hours Later...3:39 PM**

Liv, Munch, Fin, and Amaro have been working diligently for the last few hours. They watched surveillance footage, interviewed witnesses, and they talked to a suspect. The suspect had an alibi though. While they were working on Elizabeth's case, I was looking over cold cases. I might have found a suspect in the case of an 11 year old boy who was raped and murdered 16 years ago. The case went cold after the original Detectives assigned to the case, failed to find any leads.

"Liv." I say.

"Yeah." Liv says tiredly.

"I think I found a suspect in the case of an 11 year old boy that was raped and murdered 16 years ago." I say.

"Really?" Liv asks me.

"Yeah. The victims father, Antonio Cesaro, I read over his statement he gave police, and I may have found a hole in his story." I say.

"Ok. Elaborate." Liv says.

"Antonio told Detective Cooper that the night his son went missing, he was at home with his wife Lisa, and that there son Max, was at a friends house. Lisa, Antonio's wife, told Detective Hackman, that she was at a friends house on the night Max went missing, and that when she got home, her husband told her that Max went to his friends house." I say.

"Ok. Antonio would have had time to rape, murder, and dispose of Max's body while Lisa was at her friends' house. Why didn't the original Detectives pick up on the hole in Antonio's story?" Liv asks me.

"I have no idea. Fuck...I have no idea how I'm going to find Antonio. I have the address of the house they lived at when Max went missing, so I guess I'll start there. I really hope Antonio still lives at the address listed in the file." I say.

"I hope so too baby. You better tell Captain what your doing." Liv says.

"I will. I'll see you a little later, ok?" I ask Liv.

"Ok. Bye." Liv says.

"Bye." I say. I stand up, grab my jacket, put it on, and make my way over to Captain Cragen's office.

**A Little Less Than An Hour Later...4:23 PM**

I knock on the door of the Cesaro's old house, and an older gentlemen answers the door.

"Hi, my name is Detective Rollins. I'm looking for an Antonio Cesaro. Do you know where I might find him?" I ask the man.

"I'm Antonio. What is this about Detective?" Antonio asks me.

"Your son Max was..." Before I can finish my sentence, Antonio slams the door in my face, and takes off running. I draw my weapon, open the door, and step into the house. I hear the back door close, so I run to the back of the house, throw open the back door, step out onto the patio, and take off running after my suspect. I catch up to him, and tackle him to the ground. Luckily for me, I don't land on my stitched up elbow. I told hold of both of his hands, and put them behind his back. I handcuff him.

"Antonio Cesaro. You are under arrest for the rape and murder of your son Max. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be presented to you at the time of questioning. Do you understand you rights sir?" I ask Antonio. Antonio shakes his head yes.

"Took you guys long enough." Antonio says.

**A Few Minutes Later...5:15 PM**

Antonio and I make our way into the SVU squad room.

"Officer James. Can you escort Antonio to an empty interrogation room please?" I ask officer James.

"Sure Detective." Officer James says to me.

"Thank you officer." I say. Officer James grabs a hold of Antonio's left elbow, and starts walking in the direction of the interrogation rooms.

"You got him?" Liv asks me.

"I got him. The bastard took off running when I told him why I was at his house. Once I caught up to him, I tackled him to the ground, handcuffed him, and read him his rights. You know what he said to me." I say.

"What?" Liv asks me.

"Took you guys long enough. If that's not an admission of guilt, I don't know what is." I say.

"Good job babe." Liv says.

"Thanks hon." I say.

"You're welcome. Oh, by the way, we think we found our guy." Liv says.

"What do you mean...you think you found your guy? You guys said that hours ago, and the dude had an alibi." I say.

"Amanda." Liv says sternly. I take a deep breath, and let it out.

"Sorry. I'm just...sorry." I say.

"It's ok. I forgive you baby. Go tell Captain that you got your guy. I'll see you when I get back from picking up our suspect, ok?" Liv asks me.

"K. Love you. Stay safe." I say.

"I will. Love you too." Liv says. After making sure no one is looking, I give Liv a kiss on the cheek, and make my way to Captain Cragens office. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Captain Cragen yells. I open the door, step into the office, and shut the door behind me.

"Hey Amanda. What's up?" Captain Cragen asks me.

"I picked up Antonio." I say.

"You did? Good. I'm going to go watch while you interrogate him, ok?" Captain Cragen asks me.

"Ok." I say.

**A Little Less Than An Hour Later...6:00 PM**

"We are all done here Mr. Cesaro. Thank you for your cooperation. You did the right thing by confessing to your crime." I say.

"Yeah...I know. Thank you Detective." Antonio says.

"You're welcome Mr. Cesaro." I say. After turning the tape recorder off, I stand up, and make my way over to the interrogation room door.

"Detective Rollins." Antonio says.

"Yeah." I say.

"If you hadn't had caught me today, I would have came down here next week and confessed to what I did 16 years ago. I was tired of hiding. The guilt was eating me away, so thank you for catching me." Antonio says.

"You're welcome." I say. My cell phone starts ringing. I take it out of the holder on my hip, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Rollins." I say.

"Amanda...it's Fin. Liv...Liv she...she's been shot Amanda. The...the paramedics are taking her to Bellevue. I'm...I'm sorry Amanda. We...we broke down the door...he...he shot at us...it...it hit Liv...in...in the stomach. Damn it...there was so much blood. I'm so sorry Amanda. Damn it...I'm sorry." Fin says.

"Oh...oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." I say. I open the interrogation room door, and step out into the hall.

"What's going on Amanda? What's wrong?" Captain Cragen asks me.

"Liv...Liv's been shot Captain." I say.

**And...Cliffhanger. Will Liv be ok? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Couple of Seconds Later...6:04 PM**

"Oh god. Go...go to her. I'll make sure Antonio gets to where he needs to be." Captain Cragen says.

"Ok. Thank you...thank you sir." I say.

"You're welcome. Now go, and remember to keep me updated." Captain Cragen says.

"Yes...yes sir." I say. After grabbing my jacket and keys, I exit the precinct and head to the parking lot behind the precinct. I rush over to Liv's unmarked police car, unlock the drivers side door, climb into the car, and buckle my seatbelt. I start the car, throw it into reverse, and back out of the parking spot.

**A Few Minutes Later...6:30 PM**

I pull into a parking spot in the parking lot of the hospital. I take off my seatbelt, turn the car off, take the keys out of the ignition, put the keys into my pocket, and get out of the car. I lock the drivers side door, turn around, and start running towards the entrance of the emergency room. A few seconds later, I come to a stop in front of the emergency room doors. They slide open, and I take a step into the emergency room, and let out a groan. _I hate the smell of hospitals. _I make my way to the front desk.

"Amanda. What are you doing here?" Stephanie asks me.

"Liv...she...she was shot. I...I need to see her. Please." I say.

"Oh...um...let me go get her doctor for you, ok? She can explain Liv's injuries to you." Stephanie says.

"O...ok." I mumble. _Injuries? She was shot more than once? Oh god. Please let Liv be ok. She has to be ok. I...I can't lose her. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I think I'm going to be sick. _I run over to the nearest trash can, and start throwing up.

"Detective Rollins?" A woman says.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"I think you should take a seat Detective." The woman says to me. I nod my head ok, and let the woman lead me over to a chair. I sit down, and take a sip of water from the cup the woman just handed me.

"Do you feel dizzy?" The woman asks me. I shake my head no.

"Lightheaded?" She asks me.

"No." I mumble.

"Ok. You're here for Olivia Benson right?" She asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Olivia presented with two gun shot wounds. One to her lower abdomen, and the other to her right arm. After I stabilized her, I sent her up to the OR for surgery." She says.

"Surgery? What kind of surgery? Is she ok? Is she dead? What's going on?" I ask her.

"Ma'am...I need you to calm down, ok? You're going to vomit again if you don't calm down. Take a deep breath for me." She says. I take a deep breath and let out a groan.

"Ok. Olivia is still in surgery. I sent her up to the OR, so the surgeons could repair the slight tare in an artery in Olivia's lower abdomen." She says.

"O...ok. Can...can I go...go up to the OR and wait in the waiting room until they're done?" I ask her.

"Yes. Your girlfriend is going to be ok Detective Rollins. We have some of the best surgeons in the country working on her." She says.

"How...how did you know that Liv is my girlfriend?" I ask her.

"Stephanie told me." She says.

"Oh, ok then. I...I guess I'm going to go find Fin, and tell him what you just told me. Thanks Doctor...for everything." I say.

"You're welcome Detective." She says. I slowly stand up, and make my way out to the waiting room. I spot Fin, and I slowly make my way over to him.

"Amanda...how's Liv? Is she ok? Please tell me she's ok." Fin says.

"She's fine Fin. The Doctor sent Liv up to the OR for surgery to repair a slight tare in an artery in Liv's lover abdomen. A bullet also hit her right arm. The Doctor didn't tell me much about that wound though." I say.

"O...ok. We...we should head up to the OR, and wait in the waiting room for the Doctor to get done with the surgery." Fin says.

"Ok." I say.

"You're very calm and collected right now Amanda." Fin points out.

"I...I know. I...I don't quite understand why though. The love of my life is fighting for her life...I should be crying right now; but I'm not. I don't get it." I say.

"I...I don't get it either. Less than 24 hours ago, you were throwing up at a crime scene, and...oh shit...I'm sorry Amanda. I shouldn't have brought that up. Fuck! I'm sorry." Fin says.

"No...it's...it's ok. Speaking of crimes...I caught my guy." I say.

"You did?" Fin asks me.

"Yeah. He confessed to raping and killing his son 16 years ago. I had just got done talking to him, when you called me." I say.

"I...I had to call you Amanda. They...they wouldn't tell me anything, because I'm not her next of kin." Fin says. **(A.N. Amanda is her next of kin. Just go with it please.) **

**A Little Less Than An Hour Later...7:18 PM**

"Family of Olivia Benson!" A man yells.

"That's...that's me!" I yell as I stand up and make my way over to the young man. He's dressed in green scrubs.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Hargitay. I was the one that operated on your friend. She..." Before he can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Girlfriend." I say.

"Ok. I was the one that operated on your girlfriend. I repaired the slight tare in the artery in her lower abdomen, and I stitched up the wound in her right arm. She's in recovery room 3 right now. My nurses are going to move her to a room in roughly 30 minutes. You can visit with her after they get her situated in the room, ok?" Dr. Hargitay asks me.

"Ok. Thank you Doctor...for saving her life." I say.

"You're welcome." Dr. Hargitay says.

"Uh...before you leave...um...how long will she be unable to work?" I ask Dr. Hargitay. Knowing Liv, she'll want to get back to work as soon as she gets the stitches out of her arm and abdomen.

"She's a Detective right?" Dr. Hargitay asks me.

"Right." I say.

"She can start doing desk duty in a couple of weeks, and she can go back out in the field in a month and a half or so." Dr. Hargitay says.

"Ok. Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome. Have a good night ma'am. Oh, and Olivia is going to be in room 398." Dr. Hargitay says.

"Ok, thank you, and you too." I say. I turn back around and walk over to Fin.

"Did you hear all that?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I'm...I'm really sorry Amanda. I...we...we kicked open the door to our suspects house, and...and as soon as we kicked the door open, the suspect opened fire. We...we had our vests on; but the...the bullet hit her right below the vest. I...I tried to stop the bleeding Amanda; but I...I couldn't. I'm sorry." Fin says.

"It's...it's ok Fin. It's not your fault. It's not your fault." I say as I wrap my arms around him.

**A Few Minutes Later...8:12 PM**

"Amanda...Amanda." Liv mumbles.

"Liv...it's me baby. You're in the hospital. You were shot in the lower abdomen and right arm. You're going to be ok though." I say.

"Hurts." Liv mumbles. I press the button on the little remote for the morphine pump, and roughly three minutes later, Liv closes her eyes and lets out a moan.

"Better." Liv mumbles.

"That's good baby. You should get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, ok?" I ask Liv.

"K. Love you." Liv mumbles.

"Love you too baby. Good night." I say.

"Night." Liv mumbles. A couple of minutes later, the soft sounds of snoring fill the room. I take my cell phone out of the holder on my hip, and slide the slider to the right. I press on the contacts icon, scroll down to Captain Cragen, press on his name, and then on the number, and put the phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Cragen." Captain says.

"Hey Cap, it's Amanda. I just wanted to let you know that Liv is ok. She was shot twice. Once in the lower abdomen, and once in the right arm. The OR surgeon repaired a slight tare to an artery in her lower abdomen, and stitched up the wound on her arm." I say.

"I'm glad she's ok Amanda. You can take the next couple of days off of work, and come back on Wednesday, ok? Or if you need more time off, let me know, ok?" Captain asks me.

"Ok. Thank you Captain...for everything. You're a great man sir." I say.

"Thanks Amanda. You're a great woman." Captain says.

"Thank you sir. Have a good night. Bye." I say.

"Bye." Captain says. I take the phone away from my ear, press end, and put it back in the holder on my hip. I walk over to Liv's bed and sit down in a chair that's next to the bed. _This is going to be a long night._

**A.N. There you go guys. Another chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A Few Hours Later...7:04 AM**

I awaken to the sound of someone calling my name. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up, and turn my head to the right.

"Morning baby. I'm sorry I woke you. I just wanted to let you know that the Doctor came in to exam my wounds, and he told me that they look good, and if everything goes ok, I can be released either tomorrow, or the next day."

"That's...that's good. Are they bringing you something to eat?"

"I have to call down to the cafeteria and tell them what I want. Can you hand me the phone please?"

"Sure." I get out of the chair/bed and make my way over to Liv's bed. I pick up the phone and hand it to her. I also hand her the menu that was under the phone.

"Thanks baby."

"You're welcome. Do you mind if I head down to the cafeteria to get myself some food?"

"I don't mind. You don't have to be here all the time you know. You can go to work if you want."

"Captain gave me the next couple of days off."

"Oh...ok then. Did the doctor tell you when I can go back to work? I forgot to ask him earlier when he came in to check on me."

"He said that you can go back to work in two weeks. Desk duty only though, and you can go back out in the field in a month and a half or so."

"A month and a half?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck." _Ring! Ring! Ring! _I take my phone out of the holder on my hip, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Rollins." I mumble.

"Hey Amanda, it's Fin. The guy that shot Liv last night...the one that we killed...he was definitely our suspect. His DNA matched the DNA we found on our victim."

"Thank god."

"How's Liv?"

"She's doing good. The Doctor told her that she could go home tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow."

"Ok. I gotta go; but I'll stop by later, after I take a nap."

"Ok. See you later. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up my phone and put it into the holder on my hip.

"Who was...oh...hi...yeah...can I order some breakfast please?" Liv says to the person on the phone. A couple of minutes later, she hangs up the phone, and turns her head towards me.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Fin. He wanted to let me know that the guy that shot you last night...the guy that you guys killed...was definitely your guys' suspect. His DNA matched the DNA found on Eliz...Elizabeth."

"Good...good...I'm glad he's dead...he deserves to rot in hell for what he did to Elizabeth."

"I...I agree. I agree."

"You ok?"

"No...no. I'm...I'm far from ok. You...you could...you could have died. I...I don't know...I don't know what I would have done if you had died. I...I love you so much. God Liv...you...you have no idea how scared I was. I'm...I'm just glad that you were wearing your vest."

"Come here." Liv pats the spot next to her on the bed. I crawl into bed next to Liv, and she wraps her uninjured arm around me. I bury my head in her neck and start crying.

"Shhhh baby, it's ok. Your ok. I'm ok. We're ok. Every thing's ok."

"I...I was scared. So scared."

"I know baby. I know. I was scared too. Every thing's ok though. I'm going to be ok."

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. Please."

"Amanda...we've only been together for a couple of months."

"I...I know; but I love you Liv, and I want to be married to you."

"You're just saying that because of what happened yesterday."

"No...no I'm not."

"Yes you are. Look, if you still want to marry me in a couple of weeks, ask me then."

"Ok. Will you say yes if I ask you to marry me in a couple of weeks?"

"Amanda."

"Sorry. I...I just...I love you, so much."

"I love you too baby."

**Two Weeks Later...03/05/2013**

_Two days after getting shot, Liv was discharged from the hospital. Three days after Liv was discharged from the hospital, I went back to work. Four days after Liv was discharged from the hospital, I went to the jewelry store next to Liv's apartment building and bought Liv a 2000 dollar diamond engagement ring. Today is the day Liv goes back to work, and it's also the day that I propose to Liv. After work tonight, I'm going to take Liv on a dinner cruise in the New York Harbor. The cruise boards at 6:15, starts at 7:00, and ends at 10:00. After dinner, I'm going to drop to one knee, and propose. _

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up, reach over to the nightstand with my right hand, and hit the off button on the alarm clock.

"Five more minutes."

"It's time to get up Liv. We...we have to be at work in an hour."

"Mmmmm, fine. Give me a couple of minutes to get out of bed. I'll meet you in the shower."

"K." I get out of bed and make my way into the bathroom. After taking off my boxers and bra, I walk over to the shower, and turn the water on. Once the water is hot, I step into the shower and start cleaning off. A couple of minutes later, Liv steps into the shower and wraps her arms around me from behind.

"I had a dream about you last night." Liv whispers into my ear.

"What...what was it about?" Liv wraps her right hand around my straining cock, and whispers...

"I was bent over the back of the couch, and you were pounding into me from behind."

"Shit. I...I don't think we...fuck...I don't think we have time...for...for sex."

"Come on baby...it's been a little over two weeks since we've had sex. Please."

"O...ok." I turn around and lightly push Liv up against the far wall of the shower.

"Turn around and bend over." Liv does as I say. I run a finger through her folds. I am met with a large amount of wetness.

"Fuck." Liv moans out.

"Did your dream get you all hot and bothered?" I take a step forward and slide all seven inches of my hard cock into Liv's tight heat. I place my hands on her hips.

"Shit...fuck your tight."

"Oh...fuck Amanda. Feels...feels so good. So full. You...you fill me up so good!" Liv moans out. _Fuck...fuck...fuck. Liv's so fucking tight. I feel like my cock is suffocating inside of Liv. She's so warm. Shit. When was the last time I had sex with a woman without a condom in the way? Mel? Yeah, Mel's the last woman I had sex with without a condom. Wow...Mel and I broke up six months ago. _

"Move." I slowly pull out of Liv, and then push into her again.

"Fuck." Liv mumbles. I angle my hips a bit and start a steady pace. A couple of minutes later...

"I'm close...so close."

"Me too." I mumble. A few minutes later...Liv lets out an ear piercing moan as she cums. Her walls clamping down on my cock. The feeling sends me over the edge, and I shoot my load deep into Liv's tight channel. 

"Shit...fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck. That...fuck...that was amazing." I mumble as I pull out of Liv a few seconds later.

"It...it feels kind of squishy." Liv mumbles.

"What does?"

"Your...you know." Liv mumbles.

"Oh...ah...yeah. You'll get used to it though."

"It feels kind of gross." I roll my eyes and turn away from Liv.

"I'm sorry Amanda. I didn't mean to make you upset." Liv places her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not upset Liv. Annoyed, yes, upset, no."

"I'm sorry. I probably totally just killed the mood, and I'm sorry. Next time you cum inside of me, I won't say anything, ok?"

"Liv!" I yell.

"What?"

"Just...just shut up...please...fuck...it's...it's what guys, and girls with my condition do Liv. We cum inside of our girlfriends. If you didn't want me to cum inside of you, you should have told me before we started having sex!" I yell.

"Why are you yelling?"

"I'm not yelling...ok...I am yelling; but I just...shit. I'm sorry baby."

"It's ok. I'm sorry for saying what I said after you...you know. It's just...feels kind of weird. I shouldn't have told you that your cum feels weird inside of me, and I'm sorry. Wow...I need to shut up, because I'm digging myself a huge hole right now, and..." Before Liv can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"Liv."

"Right...sorry...I was babbling."

"I accept your apology. Are we ok now?"

"Yeah, we're ok. It's going to take some time getting used to you cuming inside of me; but..." Before Liv can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"Please shut up."

"Right...sorry. We should hurry up and shower. We have to be at work in a few minutes."

"K. Oh, and Liv?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby. So much."

**A Few Hours Later...5:30 PM**

Work was relatively slow. We worked on paperwork for nine hours. It was really, really, really boring. I sign my last piece of paperwork, and put it on the "done" pile.

"Are you ready to go Liv?"

"Ah...no. I still have five more DD5's to do."

"I'll finish them for you Liv. Why don't you and Amanda head out and grab a bite to eat or something." Fin suggests.

"Thank you." I mouth to Fin. Yesterday, I told Fin of my plan, and he almost started crying. He's really happy for me...for us.

"Ok. Thanks Fin. Leave them on my desk when you're finished with them. I'll sign them in the morning, ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you two tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Thanks, you too." I say.

"Bye Fin." Liv says.

After Liv and I grab our jackets, we exit the precinct and make our way to Liv's car.

**A Few Minutes Later...6:00 PM**

I park the car in front of Chelsea Pier.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are going on a cruise."

"A cruise?"

"Yes. I'm taking you on a dinner cruise."

"Really?"

"Yes." I shut the car off, take my seatbelt off, get out of the car, and make my way to the other side of the car. I open the passengers side door, and Liv gets out of the car, and I interlace our hands and shut the door. I press the lock button on the remote, and put the keys into my pocket.

"Love you." Liv says.

"Love you too baby."

**Two and a Half Hours Later...8:35 PM**

Dinner went well. We ate. We talked about work, sports, life. After throwing a 20 dollar bill on the table, I put my wallet away, stand up, and walk over to Liv. I turn Liv's chair, so it's facing me, and drop to one knee. She puts her hands over her mouth, and starts crying.

"Wait- do you hear it? My love, do you hear it? I hear a beat much like a drum. It comes and goes, ba-dum ba-dum. My dear, do you hear it? Hear it, hear it, my love? It beats much faster now. No? I wonder, love, I wonder how you still don't seem to hear it. Oh my dear, do you hear it? It beats much harder here. Come closer, closer now, my love-then maybe you might feel it. I see- you say you hear a beat and feel the beats, them all. Oh my love, I cannot wait to wed you, your grace a virtue hard to find these days. A word could tell of love, but hearts sing true- yours beats in time with mine. And the way your arms wrap 'round my waist, your eyes that shine, my love...I know that you too feel it. Olivia Benson...I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" I take the ring out of my shirt pocket.

"Yes...yes." Liv mumbles. Several people start clapping. I stand up, put the ring on Liv's ring finger, and wrap my arms around Liv. I have tears pouring down my face. A few seconds later, Liv pulls out of the hug, and claims my lips. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to grant her access. We kiss for quite a few seconds before pulling away from each other so we can breathe.

"I love you Liv."

"I...I love you too Amanda. So much. It's...it's...wow. It's beautiful...I love it. Thank you."

"You're...you're welcome. Thank you for saying yes."

"You're welcome. God...wow...we're...we're getting married."

"Yes...yes we are." _Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Ugh!" I take my phone out of the holder on my hip, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Rol...Rollins." I mumble.

"Amanda? Are...are you crying?" Captain Cragen asks me.

"Yes; but I'm ok Captain. Don't worry."

"What's wrong?"

"She...she said yes." Since Captain Cragen is Liv's father figure, I asked him for permission to marry Liv, and thankfully he said yes.

"She said yes?"

"Yes."

"Wow...congratulations Amanda. I'm really happy for you. I'm sorry I called, I was just...I was anxious, you know?'

"Yeah, I know. You wanted to know whether or not I had proposed yet, and I have, and yeah...she said yes! I'm getting married!"

"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok. Bye Captain."

"Bye." I hang up my phone and put it into the holder on my hip.

"Did we catch a case?"

"No. Captain was anxious. He wanted to know whether or not I had proposed to you yet."

"Ah...you...you asked him if you could marry me didn't you?"

"Yes."

_Flashback..._

_I grab my jacket off of the back of my chair, and make my way over to Captain Cragen's office. I knock on the door._

_"Come in!" I open the door, and step into the room. _

_"Hey Amanda. What can I do for ya?" I shut the door behind me, and make my way over to the chair that is in front of the Captain's desk. I sit down. _

_"I...I need to ask you something."_

_"Ok."_

_"Can...I...I need...no...that's not right. I love Liv..." Before I can finish my sentence, Captain Cragen interrupts me. _

_"The answer is yes Amanda."_

_"What?" _

_"You can marry Liv."_

_"I...I can?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Wow...thanks Captain." _

_"You're welcome. Now leave, I have paperwork to do." I roll my eyes, stand up, shake Captain Cragen's hand, and exit his office. _

**Present Time...10:45 PM**

Liv and I strip down to our underwear and undershirts, brush our teeth, and go to bed.

**A.N. Yay! Liv said yes. They're getting married. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best. **


	9. Chapter 9

**03/06/2013 6:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up in bed, reach over to the nightstand with my left hand, and hit the off button on the alarm clock.

"Tired." Liv mumbles.

"Me too." I mumble. _Ha-Choo! Ha-Choo! Ha-Choo! _

"Uhhhhhhhhh...my head hurts." I mumble. Liv places her left hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up. I'm going to go get the thermometer from the bathroom. I'll be right back." Liv gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, Liv returns with the thermometer, and after she turns it on, I open my mouth, and she places the end of it under my tongue. A few seconds later..._Beep! Beep! Beep! _Liv takes the thermometer out of my mouth, looks at it, and frowns.

"Oh my...your temperature is 103.7. I'm going to give you a cool bath and some ibuprofen. Do you think you can walk to the bathroom? Or do you want me to carry you?"

"Carry." I mumble. When I'm sick, I act like a small child. One word sentences, and I'm very clingy when I'm sick. I like to be held, cared for, and treated right. _I hope Liv doesn't mind taking care of me for the next few days. _I talked to a psychiatrist about being clingy when I'm sick, and she said that it's perfectly normal for me to act like a small child when I'm sick.

Liv picks me up and carries me into the bathroom. She sets me down on the floor. She walks over to the bath/shower, and turns the water on. Once the water reaches the right temperature, she puts the stopper in the tub, and walks back over to me.

"Lift your arms." Liv mumbles. I lift my arms, and Liv takes off my wife-beater and sets it down on the counter. Next, she takes off my boxer briefs, and sets them down on the counter, on top of my wife-beater. Liv picks me up and carries me the few feet to the bathtub. She sets me down in the water and I let out a groan.

"Cold." I mumble as I try to get out of the water.

"I know it is baby girl; but it'll help cool you down. Do you want me to wash you? Or..." Before Liv can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"You wash me."

"Ok."

**A Few Minutes Later...6:20 AM**

Liv picks me up and carries me into the bedroom. She lays me down on the bed, and starts drying me off with a towel.

"Do you want me to put a pair of boxer briefs and a wife beater on you? Or do you want to remain naked?"

"Naked." I mumble.

"Ok." After Liv finishes drying me off, she places the towel, under me, and gets off of the bed. She heads into the bathroom. A few seconds later, she exits the bathroom, and walks over to the bed. She hands me a cup of water and three ibuprofen. I take the ibuprofen and then hand Liv the empty cup of water.

"I'm going to go to the pharmacy across the street and get you some cold medicine and more ibuprofen. I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?"

"K. Call Cragen and tell him we won't be in for a couple of days."

"Ok. I'll call him in a few minutes. First, I'm going to shower and get dressed."

**A Few Hours Later...10:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of pots and pans banging in the kitchen. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I roll onto my back, and let out a groan.

"Hurts." I mumble. A few seconds later, the bedroom door opens, and Liv steps into the room.

"Sorry about the noise baby. I'm making you some home made chicken noodle soup and homemade bread for lunch. Once everything is done cooking, I'll fix you a tray and bring it to you, ok?"

"K. Thanks baby."

"You're welcome. By the way, we have the next three days off."

"K. Hurts." I mumble as I point to my head.

"I'll give you a couple of ibuprofen and some cold medicine with your food, ok?"

"K."

**A Few Minutes Later...10:45 AM**

Liv sets a tray of food down on my lap. I pick up the small cup of cold medicine and the two ibuprofen and take the both of them at the same time.

"Feed me?"

"Sure. Do you always act like this when you're sick?" Liv asks me. I shake my head yes.

"You think it's weird don't you? You think it's weird that I act childish..." Before I can finish my sentence, Liv interrupts me.

"I don't think it's weird baby. I think it's cute. I don't mind doing things for you." Liv says.

"Sowry." I mumble.

"It's ok. Now, what do you want to eat first? Soup? or Bread?"

"Soup." I mumble.

"Ok." Liv picks up the spoon, scoops some soup onto it, and after blowing on the soup to cool it down, she puts the spoon to my lips, and I open my mouth and take the bite of soup. I chew and swallow the bite and let out a moan.

"Mmmmm, good."

"When...when my mom wasn't drunk, she would make me home made soup and bread when I was sick." Liv says.

"Sowry about your mommy."

"It's ok." A few minutes later...I am done eating, and after Liv takes the dishes and tray to the kitchen, she comes back, and lays down next to me. I roll over and lay my head down on her chest.

"Tired." I mumble.

"You should sleep. Sleep is one of the best ways to fight off a cold."

"Love you." I mumble.

"Love you too." Liv says.

**A.N. I had to get something out there, because it's been a while since I updated. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
